The Void
by JD11
Summary: When Riker wakes up not able to remember what had happened to him and is now recovering. But can he truly recover when he can't remember what to recover from? *Sequal to Life's Little Questions* *Fin*
1. The Dream

Authors Note: Again I must give credit to my sister, 'Doby' a.k.a. 'Jenny Jinn', who I bounced ideas off of and for editing. And this time to my mom whom I also bounced ideas off of.

This is a squeal to my last Fic 'Life's Little Questions' and I strongly recommend reading that first else wise you're going to be VERY confused. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?

Summary: Riker wakes up not able to remember what had happened to his and is now recovering. But can he truly recover when he can't remember what to recover from?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Void

Chapter 1:

The Dream

__

He was in a dark, cold room. In excruciating pain and hunger: like for weeks he was tortured and left with no food. And he was also very sore, sore from the pain, the hunger, the pure ideal of it all. 

Just then he heard a hiss from behind him. It sounded much like a door opening. He turned around to see who was then, trying to ignore the pain. He could see their boots, and as he worked his way up he could see that they were male. The man was dressed in all black and held a stance of authority and superiority. When he got to the chin…

"Huh," Riker shot up in bed and started to breathe hard. He was covered in sweat and shaking. He was still in sickbay, just as he had been for the past four days. That had been his third nightmare in the while there. And it was always the same; he can never see the face. It's like it's just beyond his memory. 

Was this were he was? Was that man related to what happened? Riker couldn't remember, but he thought so. If only he could finish the dream, he might be able to know. 

As his breathing eased he laid his head back on the pillow and tried to sleep again, reassuring himself that it was only a dream. Yet he knew, this was going to be a very long, very restless night.

**In The Morning**

Dr. Beverly Crusher was working at her console, running her millions of scans on Riker, as he sat passionately but obviously wanting to leave. 

"Just hold still for a few more minutes, then you can go," Crusher told him. She turned back to the console for a few minutes and hit some buttons before turning back around and saying, "I'm done, you can go now." 

Riker practically shot off the bed and walked up to her. "How long until you get the results?"

"An hour or so," She said as she continued her work. "You should be heading to Deanna, remember you have an appointment with her."

"Right. But you should know better than anyone that I can't seem to remember much of anything these days," He flashed her a quick smile before speeding out the door.

Crusher shook her head with a smile, then returned to her work.

**Deanna's Office**

Counselor Deanna Troi sat down on her couch, as she read over some reports and sipped (AN: what else?) hot chocolate. She heard the door chime ring and instantly knew who it was.

"Come," she said pleasantly as she turned her head towards the door. Riker walked in, standing tall and proud as he usually does. "Hello," Deanna said with a pleasant smile, delighted to see him well.

"Hi," Riker said with his own boyish grin. "I believe I have an appointment," He said as he walked in the room and towards her.

"You might," Deanna said as she stood up and walked towards him, as well. "How are you feeling?" She asked, consider.

"Better, now that I here with you," He flirtatiously replied, flashing that same grin. Deanna smiled but could sense he was hiding something.

"Will," She said firmly, but in a low tone. Riker took the hint and Deanna remarked, "You're hiding something. What is, Will?" She looked in his eyes and saw something, something she couldn't quite understand, not yet anyway.

"I had another nightmare," He replied soberly.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Deanna asked as the sat down on the couch.

" Not really but that's never stopped you," Riker stated. 

"If you don't want t-"

"No, no that's ok," Riker cut her off. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I was in a dark room, and it's really cold. I'm hungry, in lots of pain, and very sore. Like I've been tortured and not given food at all. Then a door opens, one I couldn't even see until then, not really. There's a man, I think it's a man. I can see his boots, and I slowly look up till I get to his chin, then…" Riker just shook his head.

"Then?" Deanna inquired. 

"Then," Riker looked at her. "Then I wake up," he shrugged. 

Deanna thought a moment, and then said, "Do you think that's where you were? And that that men was some how reasonable for it?" She asked him, curious. 

Riker shrugged. "It could be. I don't know. Maybe it's my subconscious trying to tell me something." Riker took a deep breath, lost in thought.

"Maybe," Deanna sighed, also lost in her own thoughts.

**Observation Lounge**

"What have you found Doctor?" Picard asker, starting the meeting off.

"Well," she said turning a monitor on, displaying what looked like a brain of some sort. "I've found that Commander Riker has Nero-blocks here," she pointed to somewhere on the 'brain', "and here," again she pointed to another part of the 'brain'. 

"A Nero-block?" Riker asked, half curious, half outraged.

"It blocks neurons and specific memory centers, which explains your memory lose." Crusher replied, to a still mad Riker and expectant senior staff.

"How did I get them?" Riker asked, in the same tone as before.

"These were synthetically produced, and most likely injected." Crusher explained.

"Can you remove them?" Picard asked, in his usual stern tone.

"I've already started to create a treatment, but the Commander will have to come to Sickbay as soon as possible, the sooner they're removed the better the chance it will work." Crusher said, glaring at Riker.

"He'll be there right after this meeting, wont he." Picard said, that not as a question but an order, as, he too, glared at Riker.

Riker gave him an irritated smile and reluctantly nodded.

"If there's nothing else," Picard looked at all of his officers in turn before saying, "Dismissed." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo, how was it? Not what you expected? Exactly? Not Bad? Actually OK? 

Please R/R I want to know.


	2. First Memory

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to post, my Internet's been down. But it's here now so, all go, right. Enjoy.

Summary: When Riker found out the truth, is it what it appears or only half of it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

First Memory

**Sickbay**

"So, uh, will this… hurt?" Riker asked, almost sounding nervous.

"You won't feel a thing." Crusher said in her sweet, 'doctor' voice, as she continued to set up the equipment. 

Riker was laying on a bio-bed, waiting anxiously. Crusher moved something over his face and hit a few buttons. Crusher smiled sweetly and said, "This will only take a minute. Now you might feel a slight tickling at the back of your eyes, but it will go away a soon as the procedure is over." 

She hit a few more buttons, and just as she had said, there was a slight tickling sensation before he drifted off.

__

He was in that same room, cold, dark, and eerie. He was again in pain, hungry, and very sore. That familiar hiss from the door as it opened. He turned to see who it was, and saw the familiar boots, black clothing. As his eyes worked their way up, they got to chin, a.k.a. the place where they stop he wakes up. But this time continue their way up. Now he could see his face, it held an evil grin and looked old, along with a distinguished mark on his forehead.

"Huh," Riker bolted up, again breathing hard. 'I saw the face,' he thought to himself. We'tic. He was We'tic. 

"Will, Will, it's okay. It's okay. You're in Sickbay, on Enterprise." Crusher said to a very disoriented Riker.

Riker looked around trying to absorb his surroundings. Once he was able to gather himself, he mumbled, "We'tic… Mulara."

"What, Will? What about the We'tic?" Crusher asked, concerned.

"They did it," Riker mumbled, still disoriented. 

"Did what, Will?" Crusher asked, her voice still filled with concern. 

"I don't know," Riker was able to mutter out before losing consciousness.

**Deanna's Office**

"You had a nightmare, Will," Deanna said reassuringly, as he paced back and forth across her office.

"No, it was real, a memory. I remember him, just vaguely. It's, well, I can't explain it, it's just a feeling that I've seen him before. He was definitely someone from, where ever I was." Riker insisted, getting even more frustrated. He didn't know what it was from most; the fact that Deanna wouldn't believe him or that he couldn't remember enough to convince her and himself.

"Are you sure he was We'tic?" Deanna asked, trying to keep neutral but Riker could see right passed it and knew she didn't believe him. 

She could feel his annoyance build tremendously when he said, "I'm positive! Why don't you believe me!?!" 

"Will, I do believe you believe what you are saying, I'm just trying to get all the facts straight." Deanna told him in a neutral but defensive voice.

Riker sighed and plopped down on the chair, "I know I saw him before and I know there's some reason I don't like him. I just don't remember from where or why." Riker said, much more calmly this time, but still in a defensive and annoyed tone.

Deanna sighed, she knew this was going to take along time, but she was willing to spend as much time to help.

**An hour or so later in the Observation Lounge**

"This is an outrage!" Mural hollered. Picard, Riker, and Dr. Crusher had just explained to the Ambassadors, Delenn and Mulara, their findings and, obviously, Mulara didn't like it.

"If you would just calm down, Ambassador," Picard tried telling Mulara but he wasn't listening.

"No, I will not calm down! You can not base a… accusation like this on a… a dream, you need solid proof," Mulara roared, slapping the back of his hand to the other. 

"it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. I know I've seen him before, I know it!" Riker retaliated, in a very defensive manor, but Mulara didn't seem impressed at all. Picard just glared at him, silently scolding him for his outburst.

"Ambassador Mulara, if you would calm down, I would like to propose something," Ambassador Delenn, who had remain quiet through the entire thing, said in a soft, gentle tone, yet firm enough to let Mulara know to sit down and listen.

"Please, Ambassador, continue," Picard said, once Mulara sat down.

"I propose that we allow a thorough search of the city and any surrounding villages for any sign that Commander Riker was there or that he remembers," Delenn said, then held up a hand to silence Mulara before his outburst could interrupt her. "That would give Ambassador Mulara his proof and help prove the We'tic innocent or guilty of this crime," Delenn said all this with a calm, confident voice.

"I think that is a wonderful ideal, wouldn't you say Am-" Picard had started to say but was cut off by Mulara's inevitable outburst.

"No!" Mulara shouted and pounded his fist on the table. "That is not acceptable! You are practically accusing my people of kidnapping and perhaps even abuse of Commander Riker, and now you want to search our villages! No! I will not allow it!" Mulara hollered at the four of them. He sounded much like a Klingon trying to defend his wonder honor.

"Please, Ambassador, if you feel this strongly about this, than let us do an investigation and prove your case," Picard said, almost begging but in a diplomatic way.

Mulara sighed, finally calming down some and thinking about this rationally. "Fine, I'll give you permission to go and search our villages, but only because I want to prove our innocence." And with that, Mulara stormed out of the room.

"I must offer an apology for Ambassador Mulara's behavior," Ambassador Delenn said in an apologetic way. 

"It's not your fault. Besides, I can understand his position." Picard said to her, almost empathetically. He sighed, then turned to the Commander and said, "Number One, would you please escort the Ambassador here to her accommodations." He said, gesturing to Delenn.

Riker nodded and gestured to Delenn to go towards the door. When the left, Picard released his breath that he didn't even know he had been holding and shook his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R/R I still like to hear your obnoxious… I mean nice really great reviews.


	3. Discovering Answers

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of homework this week. But here it is, so we can all be happy now.

Summary: When nothing can be found, will Will settle for that?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:

Discovering Answers

**A few hours later on the planet**

"We've scanned every where and there's just no sign of transporter traces, Riker being anywhere, or anything!" Geordie said, frustrated, to a very frustrated Captain, over his communicator.

"Keep trying. Picard out."

Geordie sighed, 'we're never going to find anything'.

"Find anything?" Commander Riker asked.

"'Fraid not, Commander," Geordie said, disappointedly.

Riker sighed, "Alright. Keep looking, I'm-" Abruptly, Riker seemed to lose balance and put his head to his head, as Geordie caught him.

__

He turned around and saw a bright, white light in the hall outside the door. But what really caught his eye was a sign on the wall. Blok Cabora, was written on it and before he could study it any further, the doors closed…

"Commander, Commander, are you alright?" Geordie asked, concern filling his voice.

"I need to speak with the Captain. I think I know where I was, or at least who took me," Riker said and ran off, leaving a very confused Geordie behind. 

**Delenn's Quarters**

"Come in," Delenn called from her spot on the sofa when she heard the door chime. "Ah, Commander Riker, what a pleasant surprise." Delenn beamed when she saw her visitor. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a question for you," Riker asked, before pausing to think how to word it. "Do you know what _Blok Cabora _is?"

"Yes, it's a We'tic. It means… 'Black Cobra' in your language. Why?" Delenn asked, sounding confused yet curious.

"Ah, just wondering. Ah… does it have any significant meaning?" He asked, trying to sound natural but failing miserably. 

"Yes, 'Black Cobra' is a secret organization, there is not enough evidence to prove their existence." Delenn answered, confused, as Riker grew more excited. 

"So they're kind of like the Romulan Tal Shiar or the Cardassian Obsidian Order, right? A covert operation," Riker questioned, just wanting to make sure he had his facts straight.

"Correct."

"Thanks," and before Delenn could say anything, he had dashed out of the room, again leaving behind yet another confused person.

**Mulara's Quarters**

Riker had all but ran to Mulara's Quarters, as an ideal was forming in his mind. He practically slapped the chime as he tried to catch his breath.

"What!" Came the irritated response from inside the room. 

"I have something to ask you, Ambassador," Riker answered, again trying to remain neutral and natural, only this time it was working much better. Riker cautiously walked inside. 

"Yes, Commander?" Mulara inquired, not even bothering to look up.

"Are there any buildings called, Blok Cabora?" Riker asked, trying to sound just curious.

Mulara almost froze in place at the sound of that name. "Yes, I do believe I've heard of something like that. Why do you ask?" Mulara suspiciously said.

"Oh, I just heard it somewhere and was told it was We'tic. The Captain did say to be tough," Riker shrugged, playing innocent as possible with Mulara's skeptical glare on him.

"Right, I believe there is a building called that on the outskirts of the southern most village," Mulara skeptically answered. 

"Well, uh, thanks. I'll go look into that." Riker said, finally losing his cool under Mulara's stern gaze, stumbled out of a room. 

Mulara, the third person in the past hour Riker had left confused, just shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please R/R. Sorry I have to much fun typing J . Any way I love all the reviews, but more would be better. 


	4. The Capture and The Escape

Author's Note: For once I don't really know what to say about this chapter, but enjoy!

Summary: When Riker takes matters into his own hands, what will happen to him? Or for that matter the ship?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

The Capture and the Escape

Riker had beamed down to the We'tic southern most village, as directed, and had been questioning the inhabitance if they knew anything about this building Mulara had told him about.

Everyone he had spoken to had pointed him to the south until he reached the edge of the village. Once there, he could barley see a long, yet flat (probably one or two stories) building. He continued his journey, tricorder in hand.

Once he came within ten meters of the building, he laid down trying to keep from being seen. He could see one or two people, dressed very similar to the man he remembered from his 'dream', coming in and out of the building. When he looked closer, he could see the same sign with the _Blok Cabora _on it. When he started to creep closer, he heard something behind him. When he turned around to see who or what it was, a two pairs of hands snatched him up and without a word (well from them anyway) as they took him to the facility.

**Inside the Building**

A room. A dark room. A dark, cold room. A very dark, cold room. A very dark, cold, and empty room, that was also very familiar. (AN: I don't have to do a detailed explanation of the room again do I?) This was defiantly where he was, Riker had no dought about that. A hissing sound came from the front of the room, and a bright, white light was allowed in, along with a man. He was dressed completely black and held that same stance of authority as the man in his 'dream'. Yet, there was something about this scene that was unnerving and familiar to Riker all the same.

__

"Hello, my name is Sebastian. I just thought you might like to know," Sebastian, the attacker, said, in an almost jokingly tone, yet still had the low, eerie voice. "All you have to do for me is answer one simple question and you my go," Sebastian said with an evil smile, as the man grew more confused. "What do you have to live for?" Sebastian asked in almost a whisper…

Riker felt a sickening feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. A scowl grew over his face as he subconsciously knew what he had done and was able to digest the information he was just given.

"Ah, I see you remember me. Well that's just not acceptable." The man, who had just been named Sebastian,said in a sickeningly playful voice. He made a confused sigh and mumbled to himself, "I don't understand, the Nero-block shouldn't have worn off, it just shouldn't have."

"Why?" Sebastian spun around, being startled out of his thoughts.

"Why what? Sebastian asked, suspiciously.

"Why did you do what you did to me? Capture me and lock me up? Then stave and torture me? For what?" Riker demanded. "I know what this… _organization_ is about. To try and find, then eliminate treats. I don't see why you'd consider me a threat, nor why you didn't kill me."

Sebastian's sly smile covered his face. "Because," after a pause he said, "Why do you explore? To learn, learn about people, technology, and culture. We wanted the same thing. To know what kind of threat your people posed, if any. We wanted to know what drove, where your weak spots are, where your strength are." He explained. 

"And what did you _learn?" _Sarcasm dripped in Riker's voice as he said that, but nether seemed to care.

"That the Federation is not a security threat and that, in most cases, you can be trusted. As for what drives you, I've found it is different for each individual and sometimes… most times, it is the unknown that thrills your kind most." Sebastian turned to walk away, when, suddenly, he asked, without turning around, "Did it work, at all?"

"At first, yes, but then I started to remember," Riker answered, in a cold voice. Then Sebastian walked out and Riker was left in a far to familiar situation for his taste. 

**Picard's Ready Room**

"I can't believe he's missing again!" Picard barked, frustrated from his First Officer's SECOND disappearance. 

"Captain, I'm sure he's just looking around, maybe somewhere we haven't. I'm confident there's a logical reason he's not answering his communicator." Counselor Troi assured him, endeavoring to mask the concern of her own. 

They were sitting in Picard's Ready Room discussing the second disappearance of Enterprise's First Officer. He had left the ship almost four hours ago, according to the transporter longs and had not been seen or heard from since. 

"I hope your right, Consoler, I hope your right." Picard mumbled, much calmer than a few minutes ago.

**The Building**

Riker couldn't remember everything, but enough to know he was tortured, starved, interrogated, and sent back with his memory erased. He also knew enough to know that Sebastian was true to his word, but couldn't be trusted. 

He also knew he needed to get out of here or the same thing might happen, his memory being erased permeably, or worse, they may kill him. Which was why, for the past hour or so, he had been devising a plan to get out of there. He had come up with knocking Sebastian out, and running but that wouldn't work. From past experience, he knew the door wouldn't open for him, on the contrary, it shocks him. He decided that he needed to find what allows Sebastian and them to walk right through it, and use it to his advantage. 

So the plan is: Knock him out, search him, get out, and run. Easy. Ya, right.

He had begun to realize that whenever someone was about to enter, he could hear a faint tapping. This could definably be used to his advantage. He decided he would hind in the shelter of the shadows next to the door when he heard the tapping. When the door closed he would knock Sebastian out, and so on with his plan. 

He heard the distinct tapping, and decided it was now or never with his plan. Then, he dashed into position. The door opened and Sebastian walked in…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhhhhh, I just love leaving you with cliffhangers. 

Please R/R. It's a lot of fun to total ignore… I mean, read them over and over.


	5. Search & Rescue

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of the end, but there will be one more chap that will sort of be the aftermath type thingie. 

Summary: Delenn tells where she thinks Riker is. Riker escapes, but will he be able to cope with what he's endured and had to do to survive?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Search & Rescue

"Captain Picard?" Ambassador Delenn asked as she walked into his ready room, occupied by Picard and Troi.

"Ambassador, please, come in," Picard ushered her.

"I heard about the Commander Riker, I think I may be able to help." Delenn explained. 

"You know where he is?" Deanna asked. 

"I may," With their looks to continue, she did, "He came to me, maybe a half an hour before he went missing. He wanted to know about _Blok Cabora. _At the time, I had no idea why. I though, perhaps, it was something he had heard about and wanted to check out." Delenn stopped and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Ambassador, tell us everything you told him," Picard commanded, but not in a stern voice but a pleading one. 

Delenn proceeded to do just that. "I was about to tell him about an abandon warehouse that some say _Blok Cabora _used but he ran out. He might have gotten the information elsewhere." Delenn conclude. 

"The warehouse, where is it?" Picard implored. 

"It's south of the southern most village. I could give you the more direct coordinates." Delenn clarified. 

"Thank you, Ambassador. Counselor, get Worf and tell him to assemble a security team." Picard ordered, as Troi nodded her head. "Ambassador," Picard gestured toward the door once Troi had left and they went off to the Transporter Room. 

**In The Building**

His heart was pounding. His breathing was labored. And his legs throbbed and were starting to ignore his commands to move. As the muscles in his legs ignored him to the point that they wouldn't move, Riker knew he needed to find a spot to rest. He ducked into the first door he saw. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. 

'That was too easy," Riker thought, for he had only saw two or three men on his way. 

Riker finally took the time to look around for the first time since he got there. It appeared to be a command center of some kind. Yet it was strange that no body was there. 

Riker walked over to a consul and pushed a few buttons. It showed the entire history of their operation. Riker skimmed through it before sending a copy to Enterprise. But what really caught his attention was the name _Mulara_. When he read it in more depth, he found that it was his assignation plans; apparently he was in the way. 

Before he could finish, he heard the distinct whoosh of the door. Then footsteps behind him followed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it was Sebastian, who must have woken up a few minutes ago for he was swaying some. Riker tensed and tried to act as though he hadn't seen nor heard him, as he prepared himself for the emanate fight.

Sebastian walked closer, gun in hand and pointing it straight for Riker, evidently taking the bate. When he got close enough, Riker grabbed Sebastian's hand and flipped him, causing Sebastian to slam onto the consul Riker was working on. In the exchange, the gun and had been flung across the room. Both men look up and sprung toward it. The two toppled on top of each other both trying to reach the gun. 

A hand gripped the handle and a loud shoot was heard. One of the two bodies fell limp on the floor. The shooter stood up and stared at the lifeless body with sad eyes. The doors opened, admitting two Starfleet secrity offices in, along with a very distraught Deanna Troi. Her worried look was swiftly changed to a concerned smiled. She ran up to the remaining man and hugged him. 

"Will," came the relived sigh from Deanna. 

"Deanna," Riker said, both still clutching each other.

"Are you alright?" Deanna asked, concern filled her voice, as she loosened her grip on him some.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine," Was Riker's exaughed, sad, yet sincere answer. 

Deanna could sense how he felt and knew she shouldn't push. Not now anyway. So she simply said, "Come on. Let's go home." They finally ended their embrace, as they medics and rest of the away team came in. That included Worf and Beverly, both of who wore troubled looks in their faces. They all escorted him to the transport site, where they beamed back to Enterprise. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You all know what I'm going to say here. Well at least I hope so or else that's just sad. 

Anyway, R/R please. 


	6. That Better Future

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of The Void. It's takes place a few days after the last chap. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Summary: Riker finally tells someone what happened down there. But that future that he and Sebastian talked about, is that about to come true?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

That Better Future

It had been four days since the last _incident _and most things were back to normal. Riker had gotten all of his memories back, but he was still sulking around. Nevertheless, he wouldn't talk about what happened and Troi could tell it was eating him up.

According to the computer, he was in Holodeck 2. When she walked in, she could see why he wanted to be there. It was a beauty all of it's own. It was peaceful and quiet, definably an exceptional place to go and thing. There were mountains in the back round, and tons of trees, but there weren't enough to make it that hard to see or be considered a forest. Once she reached the end of the trees, there was a huge clearing and on the other side, there was a beach that over looked an ocean. But the sky was the best of all. The sun was setting, leaving the sky a variation of reds, pinks, purples, and some blue that showed through.

Then Deanna spotted Will, sitting in the sand. Deanna walked up to him and sat down beside him. They sat for some time, not saying anything, just admiring the view. All until Deanna asked, "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"Which time?" Riker asked without even looking at her.

"Either or both. Whichever you feel ready to discuss."

Riker sighed and thought about it. He wanted to tell her but he didn't feel ready to tell her about the second time. It was still too soon. 

She could feel his pain, anger, and even sadness as images came to mind and he told her what happened. 

When he finished, she didn't know what to say, so she merely said, "I'm so sorry, Will." 

"No. Don't be." He said, with some thing in his eyes. Their eye contact never ceased, even as they kissed and the sun set. 

~The End~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. 

For anyone who wants to know, I probably not going to do a sequel. If enough people want one and I have the time, I might. So if you want, R/R and tell me so.


End file.
